New Love For Old Wound
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kita pernah larut dalam masa lalu. Tapi sekarang, inilah kita. Terjun di satu cinta untuk meraih masa depan yang lebih indah. Rekues dari kembaran -plak-, Debri. XD


Uh, deb, maafkan onnie dudulmu ini... Ngebikin rekuesnya lama banget... maklumlah, baru dapat ide dan ngehnya sekarang...

Dan, ini kado spesial buat kamu yang sudah selesai UN. Moga dapat hasil yang terbaik ya... :))

dan, maaf telat.. D:

* * *

******New Love For Old Wound******

**.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

**Blue Tomorrow**, sang by Super Junior M

**Stand By Me**, sang by SHINee

**Ai Ni Ai Ni**, sang by Super Junior M

Standart disclaimer applied, all except plots is **not mine.**

.

A RenHina fict―slight HitsuHina, KiraHina and RenRuki―requested by my dongsaeng, Debri.

.

Time for reading!

In stories:

_Italic: _Part of flashback narration.

In lyrics:

_Italic: _Romaji lyrics.

**Bold:** Translates into English.

**Bold Underlined**: The main words―that match with story.

* * *

**Part One: Hinamori Momo―2nd PoV.**

**-**

_Dao le ming tian  
shuo hao bu zai jian mian  
Zuo zai jie wei de dian  
wo yi ge ren  
dian le yi bei xiang nian_

_.  
_

**When it's tomorrow, we agree not to meet again  
****Sitting in the shop at the end of the road, I ordered a cup of missing**** (you)**

**-**

**-**

Ai hai liu zai wo fang jian  
Hui yi hai hen xin xian  
yi shun jian  
Gan jue ni jiu zai yan qian

.

**Love is still lingering in my room  
Before ****the memory becomes real****, in a moment  
It felt like you were in front of my eyes**

-

Kau masih menghirup aroma khas _cappuccino_ itu. Menyesapnya dalam-dalam sampai ke sudut _alveolus _paru-parumu. Menikmati aroma hangatnya―beserta kepulan asapnya yang terbang membumbung.

Kau sesekali melemparkan pandangan keluar, sembari menghirup cairan itu. Terkadang raut wajahmu tersenyum―namun secepat kilat berubah murung.

Seolah setiap perubahan raut itu adalah beberapa keping _puzzle _yang bersusun satu-satu, melayang membentuk memori―yang bahkan kau pun tak tahu itu memori indah, ataukah sebuah balada yang harus kau buang ke bagian terdalam samudra Pasifik.

Kau merefleksikan diri―menatap bayang wajahmu sendiri di larutan dalam mug itu. Kau tersenyum, ketika bayangan wajahmu terpantul di sana. Entah apa yang kau bayangkan, hingga kau tersenyum pada benda mati itu.

Ah, ya, benar. Mungkin benda itu adalah kenanganmu?

Secangkir kenangan, bukan?

Hingga kau tersenyum seorang diri, pasti kau sedang mengenang minuman itu―bersama seseorang yang juga bagian dari _puzzle _kenangan itu, bukan?

Kau mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirimu―yang sebelumnya tergeletak di meja. 20 Desember, tidak salah. Matamu masih normal. Ingatanmu pun masih bekerja dengan baik.

Kau masih ingat kalau hari ini, adalah ulang tahunnya.

_Dimana delapan tahun lalu―saat pertama kau bertemu dengannya. Ketika kau sendirian di lorong sepi, terasingkan dari kehangatan karena kau lupa jalan pulang. Ya, itu ketika kau masih beberapa hari menempati kota ini._

_Dia datang mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkatmu dari salju yang hampir menimbun separuh kakimu._

_Lantas membawamu ke sini, memesankan secangkir cappuccino untuk menyelaraskan sistem suhu tubuhmu._

_Kalian mulai berkenalan. Bertukar nama. Kau pun tahu namanya adalah Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_Saat itu pulalah dia bercerita, kalau hari itu adalah hari istimewa-nya―ulang tahun._

_Lalu dia membuatmu tertawa, menghilangkan lesumu. Meluluhkan hipotermia yang menyerangmu dengan senyum riangnya._

_Setelah merasa cukup, dia mengantarkanmu. Ternyata rumahmu tak jauh dengan rumahnya―hanya beberapa langkah pun kau bisa sampai._

_Kalian menjadi teman dekat, dekat sekali. Kemana-mana selalu menyatukan diri, bermain, belajar._

_Ternyata persahabatan tak cukup untuk kalian berdua―hati kalian berharap lebih. Hingga cinta kembali mengeratkan ikatan kalian berdua. Erat hingga semakin tak terpisahkan._

Tapi, senyummu berhenti di situ. Sejenak kau hentikan pengulangan memori itu dengan menyeka air matamu yang jatuh. Dan kau pun menopangkan dagumu di pergelangan tangan, menyertakan kembali ingatan dalam pikiran limbungmu.

_Dia jatuh sakit._

_Terlebih, memaksakan diri untuk menyapamu di hari kepergianmu menuju Eropa untuk berlibur._

_Tapi, takdir Tuhan tak membiarkannya hidup lebih panjang lagi. Hingga sebuah mobil berlaju kencang secara tak langsung turut andil dalam kematiannya._

_Kau menangis, tapi tangis tak akan bisa mengembalikan nyawa ke raga bekunya._

_Kau cuma bisa menerima nasib._

Dan air matamu menderas ketika sampai di akhir kenangan kalian berdua. Kau tertawa miris―menertawakan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu cengeng. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu memang perangaimu untuk tak bisa melepaskan sesuatu begitu saja.

Lama kau pandangi mug yang sudah kehabisan separuh isinya itu. Memutar terus kenangan―seolah jika kau mencapai angka di putaran tertentu, kau akan mendapatkan kembali dirinya.

Hei, itu tak mungkin terjadi!

Melodi terdengar dari ponsel ber-_casing hazelnut_-mu itu, Mengejutkanmu untuk segera menghentikan balada lamamu.

Sebuah pesan singkat. Ini terhitung yang kelima dari orang yang sama sejak tadi pagi.

Dia menanyakan hal yang terbilang kurang penting. Cuma sebatas tugas sekolah dan sedikit embel-embel tentang dirimu. Tentang apa yang kau kerjakan.

Kau cuma tersenyum.

Orang itu―pemuda yang juga teman kecilmu―Kira Izuru, memang mengaku sejak lama mengagumimu, menyukaimu. Tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa menerimanya karena beberapa hal.

Kau belum bisa melupakan masa lalumu sepenuhnya, kau tidak menyukainya, dan kau anggap ia hanya sebagai kakak laki-lakimu, serta satu alasan lagi.

Memang, dia adalah laki-laki polos nan baik hati yang selalu peduli apapun tentangmu. Menolongmu, membantumu setiap kau memiliki kesusahan. Terkadang kau merasa bersalah karena kau tak bisa membalasnya. Tapi pikiranmu membela dirimu sendiri―bahwa memang kau tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk membalas pengorbanan orang lain, jika pengorbanan itu tidak terlalu bermakna untukmu.

Kata singkatnya―kau tak bisa mencintai orang yang tak kau cintai.

Secara fisik dan sifat, Izuru dan Toushiro memang berbeda jauh. Izuru yang hangat, Toushiro dingin. Secara fisik pun―yah, mereka berdua memang berlawanan. Mereka cuma punya satu kesamaan di depanmu―sama-sama menyayangimu.

Kau semakin larut dalam nostalgia. Apalagi ketika kau memutuskan untuk memesan sekali lagi _cappuccino_.

Setelah gelas kedua _cappuccino _itu sampai di depanmu, kau tak langsung menyeruputnya.

**xxx**

Hingga seorang gadis mengambil tempat di meja yang bersebelahan denganmu. Ia menyapamu dengan senyum simpul―meski kalian tidak saling mengenal. Ia memesan secangkir _lemon tea _hangat pada _waitress _yang kemudian datang padanya.

_Lemon tea _hangat_?_

Kau tercekat.

Dan kau tersenyum kecil. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menyusuri lekuk pipi manismu. Hampir bersamaan, di ponselmu kembali terdengar melodi lembut. Nada dering yang khusus kau pakai untuk seseorang saja.

Kau makin mengembangkan senyummu ketika membacanya. Sedikit kau rapikan pakaian dan tata rambutmu setelah selesai membacanya.

Dan kau pun berseru dalam hatimu, "Saatnya untuk menatap masa depan...."

Kau lalu menyingkirkan cangkir _cappuccino _dari hadapanmu. Sayang sekali _café _ini tidak menerima kembali apapun yang telah dipesan.

Hatimu berkata betul. Setidaknya, waktumu untuk mengingat masa lalu, bernostalgia sedikit sudah habis. Sekarang waktumu untuk melangkah. Mengobati luka hatimu yang perih. Memberinya sedikit 'obat' dan 'antiseptik' agar tak lagi terbuka dan menyakitimu.

Lalu seorang _waitress _kau panggil, menyuruhnya menuliskan pesanan berupa dua cangkir _lemon tea _hangat.

**Part Two: Abarai Renji―2nd PoV.**

**-**

_Stand by me Na leul ba la bwa jwo  
A jig sa lang eul mo leu ji man  
Stand by me Na leul ji kyeo bwa jwo  
A jig sa lang e seo tun geod gata_

_.  
_

**Stand by me, look towards me  
Even though I don't know love yet  
****Stand by me, guard over me  
I feel I am still clumsy at love**

-

-

_Together make it love  
Forever make it your smile  
Neo ui hwan han mi so ga deukhi  
Together make it love  
Forever make it your smile  
I je nae soneul nae soneul jaba_

_.  
_

**Together making love  
Forever making you smile  
Filled with your bright smile  
Together making love  
****Forever making you smile  
I will slowly head towards you step by step**

**-**

"Aku baru saja keluar rumah. Tunggu aku beberapa menit lagi... "

Itulah isi pesan yang kau tulis untuknya, untuk yang kau sayangi.

Untuk yang sedang menunggumu di sebuah _café. _

Kau pun menyusuri trotoar―dengan langkah yang agak cepat―dan berbelok masuk ke toko bunga.

Senyum ramah sang _shopkeeper _menyambutmu. Kau membalasnya sekilas, dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat deretan bunga pada rak-rak tinggi itu.

Hmm... Kau berusaha mengingat bahasa-bahasa bunga, memilih yang mana yang pas untuk kau bawakan pada yang menunggumu.

Kau pun berjalan ke rak berisi bunga-bunga Lily. Di sana ada _Calla Lily_, _Tiger Lily_, dan beberapa yang lain―yang kau tak tahu namanya.

Kau ambil yang berwarna oranye. Meyakinkan diri kalau yang inilah yang benar.

Seseorang―_shopkeeper_―menghampirimu, sembari membersihkan rak.

"Maaf, apa anda sedang membenci seseorang?" dia mengerutkan dahi ketika kau meraihnya.

"Ha? Tidak. Aku ingin memberikannya pada kekasihku."

_Shopkeeper _itu tampak menahan tawa. "Itu _Orange Lily, _artinya kebencian. Kalau ingin memberikan pada kekasih, sebaiknya yang ini," pemuda yang kurang lebih berusia sama denganmu menyerahkan _White Lily. _"Ini bisa berarti 'sangat menyenangkan bisa bersamamu'."

Kau menggaruk belakang kepalamu, malu. Mengembalikan _Orange Lily _itu dan menyambut uluran _White Lily _itu untukmu.

**xxx**

Tak lama kau duduk di halte itu, sebuah bis pun berhenti tepat di depanmu. Tanpa keraguan kau menaikinya.

Sepi―kesanmu ketika memasukinya. Mungkin orang-orang mematuhi ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, bahwa hari ini akan ada badai salju. Tapi kau telanjur membuat janji untuk kencan dengan kekasihmu hari ini.

Tak apa, jika badai terjadi dan kalian terperangkap di _café, _itu bukan hal yang buruk, bukan?

Kau menoleh, memandang pada bangunan-bangunan yang berlalu. Ada toko buku, rumah-rumah, beberapa kantor, minimarket. Hampir kesemuanya berselimut tebal―putih menghias.

Kau tersenyum pahit ketika sampai pada bangunan toko buku yang lumayan besar itu.

Di situ, hubungan cinta pertamamu diputus.

_Kau salah membelikan bunga. Kau tidak mengerti bahasa sederhana untuk cinta sekalipun._

_Kau kurang peka akan dia. Sehingga gadis Kuchiki itu harus lebih agresif untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu._

_Kau sering malu-malu. Datang ke rumahnya pun kau tidak bisa―tidak berani._

_Kau tahu kau sayang padanya, tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya―kikuk._

_Kau menyukainya, tapi harus selalu dia yang berkata itu terlebih dahulu untuk meminta jawabanmu―hingga kau terlihat kurang meyakinkan untuk urusan cinta dimatanya._

_Hingga, tepat di toko buku itu, kalian putus. Ia berkata ia tak lagi tahan karena berhubungan denganmu sama saja dengan mengorbankan hatinya._

_Ketika kau sudah menyiapkan segala keberanian, kau kehilangan kesempatan karena ia telah meletakkan hatinya untuk orang lain._

_Bagus. Kau gagal._

Kau menerawang. Sedikit mengulang dan dan mengingat bagaimana kebodohan dirimu dahulu.

Kau tertawa miris. Menyesal?

Sudut hatimu mungkin masih merasakan itu.

Tapi... Sekarang kau sudah punya dia, bukan?

Dia yang sudah berpengalaman lebih jauh darimu. Kau mungkin memang masih canggung dan bukan tipikal romantis―terlihat sekali pada saat membeli bunga tadi. Tapi dia adalah gadis penyabar yang tentu bisa mencintaimu lebih daripada _masa lalumu _itu.

Banyak kelebihan pada dia.

Setidaknya, dengan dia kau bisa melupakan masa lalu dan kebodohanmu itu.

Karena dia pasti bisa menghentikan kecanggunganmu dengan senyum lembutnya―senyum yang selalu membuatmu meleleh dan tunduk padanya.

Kau pun tersenyum―tepat ketika _café _yang kau tuju tepat berada di depanmu.

**Part Three: Abarai Renji & Hinamori Momo: 3rd PoV**

**-**

_ai qing de mo li, sui bian ni, shua xin ji, fa pi qi  
ai ni ai ni, dui ni yi xin yi yi (dui ni yi xin yi yi wo~)  
wo hui bao hu ni, bu guan ni, zai bei ji, yi da li  
ai ni ai ni, zhi xiang pei zhe ni_

_.  
_

**Love's magic  
will let you think crazy things, pay attention to it, and pout.  
****Love you Love you, I will only be true to you.****  
I will protect you  
Even if you are in the artics or maybe Italy  
Love you Love you, only want to be with you**

**-**

Mereka berdua bertemu pandang. Renji di depan pintu dengan mudah menemukan Momo dengan _blazer _krem itu.

Renji melambai, lalu berlari kecil pada Momo.

"Aku tidak terlambat, bukan?"

"Tidak," senyum Momo. "Hanya aku yang terlalu cepat ke sini."

"... Hari ini, ulang tahunnya bukan?" Renji dapat menebak Momo.

"Ya, memang. Eh, tapi aku cuma mengingatnya dia hari ini saja kok!" Momo terlihat agak panik―tidak enak pada Renji.

Renji cuma menyimpulkan huruf 'U' pada bibirnya. "Tenang saja. Aku juga tadi malah mengingat masa laluku."

Mereka tertawa kecil bersamaan.

"Mau minum _lemon tea _hangat dulu, Abarai-kun?" Momo menyodorkan cangkir yang masih berkepul dan beraroma itu.

"Terima kasih," Renji tanpa ragu menyeruputnya. "Ah, minuman ini. Jadi ingat hari itu, Hinamori."

Hinamori tersenyum kecil.

_Satu tahun. Terhitung kurang lebih sejumlah itu. Di tempat yang sama._

_Momo yang bersedih, Renji yang terpuruk, bertemu secara tak sengaja di _café.

_Menumpahkan isi hati masing-masing, yang sama-sama terluka dan butuh pelipur._

_Renji menawarkan segelas _lemon tea_, untuk Momo yang begitu bersedih, menggigil dingin―selain karena cuaca, juga hatinya yang membeku sekeras batu. Beku karena air mata yang terlalu banyak membanjirinya, tertiup angin dingin sang takdir yang semakin menjatuhkannya._

_Hingga bibir Renji berujar, "Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Mungkin kita bisa saling melupakan kenangan pahit?"_

_Momo yang limbung, hanya mengiyakan. Berharap kali ini langkahnya tidak salah―dan bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali._

_Tapi waktu yang terus berjalan membuat mereka sama-sama yakin. Bahwa mereka telah saling mencintai...._

"Ini, untukmu," Renji mengulurkan tangannya pada Momo, menyerahkan buket cantik _White Lily _itu.

"Wah, cantik sekali. Terima kasih, Abarai-kun."

"Ya, sama-sama," Renji menandaskan isi cangkir _lemon tea _itu.

"Abarai-kun," mulai Momo.

"Ya?"

"Kita tak akan bisa berjalan jika hanya berpijak pada masa lalu, bukan?"

Renji mengangguk. "Kita harus berjalan maju ke depan, untuk sampai pada tempat bernama kebahagiaan," pemuda itu menggenggam jemari Momo.

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan.

Memang, masa lalu adalah waktu berharga untuk dipelajari, bukan? Tapi nasib kita tak akan berjalan jika kita hanya berdiri meratapi masa lalu. Kita harus melangkah, bukan?

Karena dengan langkah baru, cinta baru yang menyembuhkan luka lama pasti akan datang....

.

**- compiuto -**

* * *

_March 24th, 8:53 PM_

_._

Gimana? apa sesuai dengan keinginanmu? kalau tidak, silahkan gantung lappieku... TT^TT

yosh! Mohon pendapatnya! XD

**.**

**.**

**need some appreciation.. =3=**

***plakk*  
**


End file.
